facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger '''(Frederick Charles Krueger) '''is the main antagonist of the ''A Nightmare on Elm Street ''franchise. He is a child murderer lived in Springwood and was also known as the Springwood Slasher. He is a Dream Demon, allowing him to go into victims' dreams to torture and kill them. History Early Life Springwood Slasher Attacking Nancy Possessing Jesse Stalking Kristen Encounter with Alice Johnson Revival and reuniting with Alice Leaving Springwood and Death Battle with Jason Voorhees Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Personality Powers and Abilities Body Count * '''Tina Gray: '''Slashed across the chest with bladed glove, levitated, thrown, dragged up wall to ceiling and dropped. * '''Rod Lane: '''Sheet wrapped around neck, dragged up, neck broken and hung. * '''Glen Lantz: '''Dragged into bed, slashed and blood drained. * '''Marge Thompson: '''Either strangled/burned or pulled through window. * '''Coach Schneider: '''Slashed twice across back to waist with bladed glove. * '''Ron Grady: '''Slashed down torso from ribs to stomach through door with bladed glove. * '''Party Guest 1: '''Slashed across the face/neck with bladed glove. * '''Party Guest 2: '''Fell into boiling hot pool, burned to death. * '''Party Guest 3: '''Fell into boiling hot pool, burned to death. * '''Party Guest 4: '''Fell into fire, burned to death. * '''Party Guest 5: '''Trampled. * '''Party Guest 6: '''Stabbed in stomach with bladed glove, gutted. * '''Party Guest 7: '''Thrown through barbecue grill. * '''Kerry: '''Bladed glove through chest from inside. * '''Jesse Walsh: '''Unknown. * '''Lisa Webber: '''Unknown. * '''Phillip Anderson: '''Arms and legs slashed with bladed glove, veins pulled out and manipulated into falling off a high building. * '''Jennifer Caulfield: '''Head smashed into television screen, burned. * '''Taryn White: '''Leg slashed with bladed glove and massive amounts of heroin injected into her veins. * '''Will Stanton: '''Stabbed in heart with bladed glove. * '''Donald Thompson: '''Stabbed in the side with bladed glove, thrown and impaled on car's tail fin. * '''Nancy Thompson: '''Stabbed in ribs and stomach twice with bladed glove, gutted and died from blood loss. * '''Roland Kincaid: '''Stabbed in stomach, stabbed through stomach three more times, gutted and died from blood loss. * '''Joey Crusel: '''Pulled into waterbed, stabbed with bladed glove and drowned. * '''Kristen Parker: '''Thrown into lit furnace and burned to death. * '''Sheila Kopecky: '''Kissed, sucked dry of all body internal organs. * '''Rick Johnson: '''Hit in face/chest/stomachs several times, bladed glove launched into fore-chest. * '''Debbie Stevens: '''Elbows broken off, arms fell off, transformed into a cockroach and crushed to pieces. * '''Dan Jordan: '''Fused with motorcycle by wires, crashed into truck. * '''Greta Gibson: '''Gutted with bladed glove, force-fed own innards, suffocated and blood loss. * '''Mark Gray: '''Turned into paper, color dropped and ripped to pieces. * '''Carlos: '''Hearing magnified, head exploded of bladed glove scraping against chalkboard. * '''Spencer: '''Knocked down stairs into bottomless pit. * '''John Doe: '''Fell from sky, impaled on bed spikes. * '''Mark Davis: '''Set on fire, face slashed with bladed glove. Quotes * "This is god." * "Come to Freddy." * "Gonna get you." * "You've got the body. I've got the brain." * "This is it, Jennifer. Your big break on TV! Welcome to prime time, bitch!" * "What a rush." * "Sorry, kid. I don't believe in fairytales!" * "Tell 'em Freddy sent ya!" * "Wanna suck face?" * "If food don't kill you, the service will!" * "You are what you eat!" * "No pain, no gain." * "You can check in, but you can't check out." * "Well, it ain't Dr. Seuss!" * "Welcome to Wonderland, Alice!" * "I am eternal." * "Bon appetit, bitch!" * "Hey, Danny! Better not dream and drive!" * "Told ya, comic books was bad for ya!" * "Faster than a bastard maniac! More powerful than a loco-madman! It's super Freddy!" * "Carlos. Lend me your ear." * "Great graphics." * "Right. Left. Right, left, right, left, pow!" * "Every town has an Elm Street." * "Let me see now. They tried burning me! Then they tried burying me! But this. This is my favorite. They even tried Holy water. But I just keep on tickin'. Cause they promised me that." * "In dreams, I am forever! Too bad you're not!" * "Sticks and stones will break my bones, but nothing will ever kill me." * "Welcome to my nightmare!" * "You're like a big, stupid dog that won't stop eating!" * "There's a face only a mother could love!" * "Die, you bitch!" * "Make them remember me, Jason! Make them remember what fear tastes like!" * "Man the torpedoes." Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Characters Category:Horror Movie Main Villains